The Eyes of Bastet
by Generation X-er
Summary: Mojo tries to use a diferent Egyptian curse on Townsville.


               The Eyes of Bastet

The City of Townsville….after dark, and its good citizens are sleeping…oh no! Who could that be, stealing into the Townsville Museum, on a night of peaceful slumber like this one? Who is that sisnter figure creeping stealthily up the side of the building garbed in black, who is now swinging in through the window, and who has now landed on the marble floor beyond the invisible laser beams? Who is it that is now sliding under the invisible lasers protecting the head of Bastet, the Egyptian Cat-Goddess whose eyes are set with sparkling twin emeralds, with a loud squeaking sound that is wreaking havoc with my eardrums? Who is this sinister personage, fitted with protective, infra-red goggles, and dark-gloved hands, who now reaches beneath the lasers, makes a circular incision in the glass with a small jewel-cutting knife? Who now reaches through, seizes the head of Bastet, and raises it high it triumph, with a maniacal laugh? It can only be…..

    "Muahahahahahaha! That is correct, you ridiculous narrator-person!" laughed the thief, throwing off his suit and goggles. "it can only be I, Mojo Jojo, who have at last stolen the fabled head of Bastet, and the cat's eye jewels! For with them, I shall transform all of Townsville, and then the world, into mewling felines, whom I shall have control over, unlike the time I made the mistake of using the head of Anubis to turn those wretched Powerpuff Girls into dogs, who were still able to defeat my plans, a mistake, which I, Mojo Jojo will not make a gain!"

   Mojo held the head of Bastet above and laughed in triumph. 

   "Welcome Mojo Jojo. I have been expecting you.," said a voice.

    "What?! Who said those words to me? Who dares to interrupt my plans to take over Townsville and rule the planet?"

    "I do." Replied the voice. 

    Mojo gasped with shock. 

     The next day, the Powerpuff Girls got an unexpected call from the mayor. Blossom answered. "Hello, Mayor. What's up?"

    "Powerpuff Girls, come quick! Some one is turning Townsville into cats!"

    "Don't you mean dogs?"

    "No, cats!"

     "But who's doing it?"

     "It must be Mojo again! I can't think of who else it could be!"

    "We'll be right on it, Mayor." Blossom hung up. "Some villain is turning Townsvillians into cats. Who do you think it could be?"

    "I'd guess Mojo right off." Said Buttercup. "Except that before he always used that Anubis-head-thing to turn everyone into dogs."

    "I know."

   "Hey, guys!" said Bubbles. "Remember the time when Mojo crashed the museum, and said he was going to make off with those cat's eye jewels?"

    "Yeah, and that other Egyptian thingy." Said Blossom. "The head of Bastet! That's what Ms. Bellum called it, remember?" 

    "Yeah!" said Buttercup. "Right! He said something about turning Townsville into cats, so he could take over the world! And this morning, remember? The professor was reading the paper at breakfast, and he said Townsville museum was robbed last night."

   "Well, no more guessing about what they took, and who took it. Let's go girls!"

   Flying out over the city, the Girls found that all of Townsville had indeed been turned into meowing cats, even the Mayor and Miss Bellum, whose face was now visible. 

     "Boy, that Mojo's really going to pay for this!" Buttercup exclaimed.

     "At least he made everyone furry and cute." Said Bubbles.

    "Save the jokes!" said Buttercup. "let's just go find him and kick his butt!"

    They flashed to Mojo's volcano-top observatory, and crashed in. "Not so fast Mojo Jojo!" Blossom exclaimed. "Hey, where is Mojo, by the way?"

     They looked around, but Mojo was nowhere to be seen. 

   "Where do you suppose he is?" Bubbles asked. 

    "I don't know, but we'll have to search for him. I'll bet he's in the control room over there, with the power generator. That's how he's turning everyone into cats."

   They floated to the control room, where they found Mojo hunched over a control panel in a swivel chair. The chair swiveled around, and Mojo faced them, an evil grin on his green simian features. In his white-gloved hands he held the head of Bastet, with the jewel-eyes blazing with eldritch power. 

     "Powerpuff pests. At last I shall be rid of you." Mojo said in a flat, colorless voice.

    "Ha! Go ahead and try, monkey breath!" said Buttercup.

   "Yeah!" said Bubbles "We beat you that time you turned us into dogs! What makes you think you can do any better if you turn us into cats?"

    "This is how!" laughed Mojo. He jabbed a button on the consol and steel bars sprang up from the floor, caging the girls. Mojo then turned the power of Bastet on them, transforming them into large eyed felines. Buttercup was a jet-black Halloween-type cat with huge green eyes, Bubbles was a creamy yellow cat, retaining her blue eyes, and Blossom became an orange red-striped cat with pale pink eyes. The powerpuff cats mewed, unable to fit through the bars. 

      " You see, Powerpuff brats? I purposefully lured you here so that I could transform you after I trapped you in my cage. Now I can rid the world of you and be rid of you forever."Mojo said in a flat monotone. 

      Mojo tuned his attention away from them, and went on working at the control panel. Then someone flew up to the Girls' cage. They gaped with astonishment. It was Brick. 

     "Mew! Mew!" said Bubbles.

     Brick turned his laser vision on the bars of the cage, melting them. "I'm getting you out of here." He said. "What does it look like I'm doing ?!"

    Once the bars were gone, the Girls, now cats, stepped through. 

    "Listen, guys." Brick whispered. "I know it may look like I've flipped. But Pops has been acting major weird lately. He won't talk to us. It's like he's ….I dunno, spaced out or something. Maybe since you're cats, you can find out what's eating him."

     The Powerpuffs looked at each other and nodded. Blossom half-suspected this was a trick of some kind, but it was true—Mojo was acting weird, talking in that spaced out kind of voice, instead of all gloating-like. It just wasn't like him. 

    "We'll keep an eye out incase things get rough." Brick said. Then he floated away. 

     The PPG bounded up the stairs to the wide platform where Mojo was seated facing the controls in his swivel chair. 

     "Meowrrr!" hissed Blossom angerly. 

    Mojo swiveled around to face them still holding the head of Bastet. "Beware…Powerpuff Girls. You shall not escape!"

   They looked closer this time at Mojo. And this time they noticed that his eyes were all swirly, like he was in some kind of trance. 

   "Get out of the way, you ridiculous simian puppet! And let these girls face a real master criminal!" said a voice the Girls found vaguely familiar. And it definitely was not Mojo's.

    All of them gasped in unison, as Mojo steeped aside. 

   There, sitting smugly on the control panel of the generator, was the White Cat, one of Townsville's most insidious villains. 

    "What's the matter, Girls? Surprised? Did you really thing that this ridiculous monkey could come up with such a plan. Well, maybe he did, but only I can make it succeed! A world of felines can only be ruled over by a cat, such as myself! And as for you three, well Mojo could never control you even as cats, but since I, too, am a feline, you will entirely subservient to me, who have given you the world. There will be no more humans to put us in kennels, spay or neuter us , or treat us like dress dolls! And you will never have to worry about Mojo again! Or that ridiculous Professor of yours, again! So what do you say Girls?"

    The Girls looked at each other quizzically with their cute, feline faces.

    "Mew!" said Bubbles in indignation.

    "Mew!" answered Blossom in anger.

    "Meaorrrrrrr!" hissed Buttercup, eyes blazing the hairs on her back starting to arch. 

     All three of them looked at the White Cat, eyes blazing with rage. 

    "Wait! What are you looking at!" he cried. "You're cats now! What are your human lives to you now? Forget them!" 

    But all three of the Girls jumped the White Cat in the next instant. They were on him in a furry flurry of raking claws and shredding black, white, orange and yellow fur Cornered, the White Cat fought back, raking and scratching the Girls savagely. But finally Blossom Bubbles and buttercup overpowered him. 

    "Alright!" shrieked the White cat in his eerily human voice. "What do you want?"

    "Meow! Meow! Meow!" said Bubbles. 

    "Alright! Alright! I'll do it!" he screamed. "Mojo! Switch off the generator!" 

     "Yes, master." Said Mojo. He turned the switch, and all of Townsville returned to their human form., including the Girls.

   "You forgot one thing, Kitty." Blossom said. "Felines are always jealous of each others territory! That's why we could never share the planet with you!" 

   "I never thought of that." Said the White Cat.

    "Now release Mojo! Now!"

    They heard the voices of three RRBs trying to revive Mojo. "Snap out of it!" Butch said slapping Mojo's face repeatedly.

"Pops! Wake up, dude!" Boomer was saying.

    "Pops, come on, don't whig out on us!" Brick was saying, as he shook Mojo. 

Suddenly Mojo's eyes came awake. "Huh!? Stop that Boys! Where am I? Where are the cat's eye jewels! And what happened to that talking White cat on the floor!"

   "He's there, Pops!" shouted Brick. "He put you in a trance, and stole our plan to take over Townsville!" 

     "What? Oooooh, there you are, you felonious feline! You dare to steal the plan of Mojo Jojo, simian supreme that only I, Mojo Jojo , have the intellect to concoct?"

    The White Cat hissed. "I certainly do, you ridiculous monkey! If it weren't for these meddling Powerpuff Girls—"

   "Oh, no you don't, Kitty!" said Blossom. 

    They all seized the Kitty and crashed through the roof. "I think we know just what to do with you, don't we girls?"

    Bubbles and Buttercup giggled. 

  "What do you mean?" Kitty asked. 

  "You'll see." Bubbles giggles. 

  A day later, on monster isle, a certain slime-dripping green monster had acquired a new pet. He was the same monster who had once come to Townsville looking for his missing cat, and the Girls had finally retrieved it for him. This time the Girls had presented him with a new cat, only this one talked. At this moment the monster was stroking the much miffed White cat, whom he held in one huge slime covered grip, stroking him, getting green slime over his pristine fur. 

    "But I'll be back….Kitty thought evilly. "Yes Powerpuffs…..once I have found a way I might use the monsters of this place to my advantage, I will escape, and come after you again…." 

      And once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!


End file.
